


Of headbutting and family

by TheTimeTravellingHufflepuff



Series: 30 Days Of Shenko [3]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Post-Canon, Post-Game(s), Post-Mass Effect 3, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimeTravellingHufflepuff/pseuds/TheTimeTravellingHufflepuff
Summary: Kaidan looked alarmingly at the massive bandage adorning Jane's head.





	Of headbutting and family

Kaidan looked alarmingly at the massive bandage adorning Jane's head.

 

"What the hell happened?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Right. Wearing huge bandages on oneself's head is just the latest trend."

"I'm fine Kaidan."

"Maybe. But I still want to know what happened."

 

A guilty look appeared on Jane's face.

 

"What did you do, Jane? I know you did something dangerous or stupid. Or most probably both, judging by your expression."

"OK. OK. I might have headbutt a krogan. Again."

"Ag... What do you mean "again"? When have you headbutted a krogan before? And why have you now?"

"It was during my time with Cerberus. Grunt needed help with his rite of passage and a jackass krogan low-life was being a dick about it, so I headbutted him. Killed him later when he attacked us later. As for this time... It was just a game. Grunt was bored and you know that a bored krogan is never a good thing; especially this one."

 

Despite being annoyed by Jane's flippancy, Kaidan couldn't help but laugh a little.

 

"You and your baby krogan."

"Once again, he's _not_ my baby. He's not even actually a baby, nor a kid. Rite of passage, and all. He's a grown-ass krogan. I don't even think he ever was a baby. Or if he was, it probably wasn't for more than a couple of days; I'm pretty sure Okeer fast-forward his growth."

"You're totally Grunt's mom, but keep telling yourself the contrary."

"OK. Does that mean you are his dad, then? Or step-dad at least, since Okeer was his father in a way. Actually, you know what? I'm definitively not Grunt's mom mainly because I don't want anything to do with Okeer, and certainly not having a kid together. Now, if _Wrex_ was Grunt's father..."

"Should I be jealous of the old man? I mean, I'm not really keen on butting heads with a krogan but I would headbutt Wrex if he tried to come between us."

"No, you wouldn't. It'd messed up your hair."

"For you, I'd be willing to make that sacrifice."

"I'm touched."

"Anything for you, love. Except being Grunt's stepdad. He doesn't even like me."

"You know that's not true."

"Only yesterday, he spent a good ten minutes detailing how he would have killed me if he had been present on Horizon when I was being an ass to you."

 

Jane smiled at that.

 

"Yeah, maybe he's not your biggest fan. But, he's just protective of me, I guess. Last week, he tore a book apart because it gave me a papercut."

"Anything for his mom."

"Stop teasing me. Don't you see I'm injured? Don't you have any pity for your poor wife?"

"I thought it was nothing? And no, I don't pity the great Commander Shepard, Saviour of the galaxy, when she hurts herself while playing with krogans."

"Ouch, you hurt me. And it's Captain Alenko now, Colonel Smartass."

"I thought I was Colonel Great Ass?"

"Not when you're being a smartass, you aren't. On that note, I'm going to bed, doctor's orders and all that. Wanna come with? We could try to make a sibling for Grunt?"

"It might be difficult with both of us on birth control though."

"Well, we should practice for when we'll be ready to try for real."

 

Laughing, Kaidan followed Jane to their bedroom. Practice they would.


End file.
